


Not Even Death

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [26]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Huxenstein?, Huxloween, M/M, classic monsters, frunkenstein, i guess, not frankenstein, the undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Armitage Hux is not one to let the forces of nature best him.





	Not Even Death

Hux ran a hand across the lifeless face of Kylo Ren. The medics had done everything within their power, but the wound he had been dealt in this latest fight by the scavenger had been too much. He slipped away with a whispered “I’m sorry”, gripping Hux’s hand. Hux thought he may go crazy as he felt the spark on Kylo’s end of their bond wink out. He had screamed and broken every piece of equipment he had been able to get his hands on. When his mind finally quieted enough for him to think he sat on the floor among the broken vials and sparking machinery and thought.

He had brought a planet to life. He had made a planet into a ship and one of the most vicious weapons to ever grace the galaxy. He could create death, why then could he not create life. As he began to formulate a plan in his head he barked for the medics to get Ren’s body into a cooler to slow down the degradation of the tissue. As he stormed down the hallways of the _Finalizer_ to his quarters he called the bridge.

“Mitaka,” he said, not paying attention to how hoarse he had screamed himself. “Plot a course for Mustafar and inform the crew to interrupt me under no circumstances.”

“Yes sir.” Mitaka answered. Hux turned his comm off and tapped his code on the door to his quarters. His eyes alighted on the box that had arrived before they went to destroy the last Resistance base. It held their coronation robes. Hux felt the burn of tears in his eyes and blinked them away, biting his tongue to focus himself. There was no time for sentiment now. He turned away from the box and sat at his desk. With a deep breath he turned on his console and began to plan.

* * *

 

He clipped the last binder into place to hold Ren’s cold body to the slab. He had done his best not to touch the clammy skin to keep away the horror of the man being dead but he could feel the waxyness like a coating on his finger tips. He gritted his teeth as he lowered the halo rig around the man’s head. The electrical current generated by the churning of the lava would surge through and if Hux had calculated everything correct, reanimate him.

Hux moved to the foot of the table and kicked on the pumps. One hose began to suck the coagulated blood from Ren’s veins and the other pumped him full of a blood substitute of Hux’s own design. It would conduct the current to jumpstart each and every cell and function as an oxygen carrying system. He’d included a compound that he had designed in his youth to help blood clot more effectively. It would replace the platelets and seal wounds until they could be treated appropriately. He wouldn’t heal the same as before, he would heal better.

Hux wrung his hands as he saw that the blood was completely drained, and the pump that had been drawing the dead blood shut off. This had to work he thought, briefly brushing his hand across the blaster on his hip. He stepped to the halo control and slipped his black safety goggles up over his eyes. He hadn’t permitted any of his crew to accompany him here so he didn’t call out as he flipped the switch on the machine.

There was a brilliant flash of arcing electricity as it rocked Kylo’s dead body. The smell of burning hair and ozone filled the room. Hux flipped the machine off again. A jolt should have done it. He bit his lip and moved to Ren’s side. He slipped his goggles up on his head and stared at the body before him. There was no sign of life, but just a look wouldn’t tell him anything. He reached his hand out toward Ren’s pulse point. The artificial heart, if it had begun pumping as it should, would create a pulse. He bit his lower lip and slammed his eyes closed. He said a silent prayer before he pressed his fingers against the man’s neck.

His hand hit the durasteel table instead of cold flesh. Hux’s eyes snapped open confused. Ren was no longer lying still on the table he was sitting up and marveling at his hands. He turned to Hux, a question on his face. Hux felt tears rush into his eyes. The tears that he had wanted to cry when Ren slipped away now poured from his eyes as he stared at the undead man before him. Kylo said nothing, but drew Hux against his frigid chest to cry.


End file.
